Reckless
by Mildimagination
Summary: A young fourteen year old, Clyde, has never been used to living on his own until now. Stuck in a world filled with corpses walking around, he has to mature quickly and try to survive. OCxCarl AU R&R. First fanfiction ever.


Cool summers breeze wasn't normal; it was normally so hot, you could practically smell the skin burning with every person that passed along the narrow street pavements with their stench from the sweat that came with every summer. The narrow shade from a nearby tree would be heavenly if it wasn't already losing it's leafs showing the vital signs of autumn. Normal people wouldn't notice this, but he wasn't entirely normal. He was observant, picking out every little detail and judging it negatively would be his strongest point in life, along with the fascination of old books and music. At the present moment he was perched under the old oak tree that would possibly be older than his grandmother, maybe even older. This grand tree was settled next to a loud play park where younger children maybe even children his age would be playing after a long day of education. Sliding into a more comfortable position, his legs lying down in the freshly cut grass, his backpack balancing on his right thigh and his hands grasping tightly to a book.

"H-Hello." A small girl appeared behind his book, her hands behind her back rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Hi." He replied, placing his book down onto his lap observing her beauty.

"I-I'm Tess, can I sit next to you?" Her voice squeaked up, her arm moving up from her waist and finding a place against her forehead, rubbing away the sweat from the sunrays.

"Um, sure. Wouldn't want to be hogging all the shade away from everyone else." He muttered, moving along the tree losing the place in his book.

"How come you're not sweating?" Her innocent voice would emerge from her throat making him jump a little as she sat down next to him.

"I'm sitting under the tree, and I haven't been running around in the sun.." He muttered these words trying to remember his page from his book, flipping page by page.

"Ah, see you're a genius." Replying rather quickly, she seemed to be panting like a dog who's just been out running after a ball.

"Do you need some water? I carry a spare bottle in my bag." His voice would startle Tess a little, a result in her coughing frantically and her head jolting back and forth.

His left hand moved from the bottom page of his book and be placed onto the zipper of the black backpack resting on his thigh. He began to slide down the zipper of the backpack which would then reveal the full bottle of liquid contained in a bottle, before he could even make out a word, she had taken it out of his grasp and was glugging that water down faster than he's ever seen, removing the bottle from her lips Tess let out a sigh of relief.

"I never really caught your name." Her innocent voice would begin to lower into a more casual tone rather than a high pitched squeak.

"It's Clyde." He mused this whilst sliding his book back into the black backpack and removing another bottle of cold water, placing it onto his pale lips.

"Like Bonnie and Clyde?" Her casual tone would whisper in his left ear

"Ha-ha, yeah. My mom's pretty much of a history freak and as for my dad, well, he's a cunt."

His right grasping tightly along the bottom of the bottle lifting it to his mouth.

"Hah, I can relate to that. So, Clyde. How old are you?" Her hand would begin to fiddle with her hair, twirling it around her index finger.

"Fourteen, it isn't the exact age you want to be but it's alright." He shrugged his shoulders, darting his eyes to what appeared to be a drunken man staggering around the other side of the road, trying to chase the pigeons.

"You're kidding me, aren't you?" Twirling her dark brown hair faster around her index finger. "I'm the exact age."

"Whoa, what a coincidence." He scoffed this, trying hard to act surprised when he kind of guessed it.

"Thanks for the bottle of water, I really needed it."

"No problem, I'm glad I could help." He shrugged his shoulders letting out a small sigh turning his head in her direction and giving a small smile.

"You know, you should smile more often." She said, her grin bigger than a Cheshire cat.

"Tess!" A loud scream would echo throughout the entire play park, repeating it over and over again

"Well, I guess I've got to go. Meet you here tomorrow, after school?" She would say, sliding up the tree bark to her feet.

"Ehm, sure. I'll meet you here as well." His eyes narrowing to her face, watching her expression closely.

"Great." Her voice would begin to sound almost like a squeak, like when he first met her all innocent and sweet, before he could mutter another word she lowered down onto her knees and planted a firm gentle kiss on his cheek then walking off before he could say anything to her.

His eyes widened, a small smirk would grow on his pale face, he couldn't help but feel slightly smitten.

His first kiss, he didn't think it was going to be with a girl he just met, let alone a smart, pretty girl.

Flicking his eyes back to where the drunken man would be settled, he couldn't help but notice the intoxicated fellow was crouching down and appeared unable to get to his feet and covered in some type of dark liquid, maybe blood. Approaching the intoxicated man along the road, placing himself several steps behind him.

"You alright there, buddy?" He asked him this, he would know that if he didn't ask curiosity would take over. "You look like you need hel-" His sentence cut short as the intoxicated man turned around. His milky white eyes meeting up with his own dark brown eyes and letting out a groan his hands reaching for him, causing him to jump backwards staring at the mans hands in freshly covered blood. As the man moved his body, the source of the blood he thought was a pigeon turned out to be a young girl, her blonde hair covered in blood and her chest ripped out, revealing her organs and other thing's that aren't meant to be seen with the human eye. This so called guy was eating her, and he quickly moved backwards her eyes opened revealing milky white pupils and blood shocked vessels around the surrounding pupils. These were no civilians, these were monsters. Moving quickly, he began running for his dear life; leaving his backpack next to the tree. As he left the end of the street more of them monsters were walking about, feasting on other people, people he couldn't help. As more of them were walking about, he took a hasty decision and decided to take the narrow route in the woods to his house, possibly the best idea he's ever made in his entire life.


End file.
